Hide and Seek
by Mafsarhet
Summary: Alice is bored at a party the Red Queen is holding, and she seeks to escape for a while. But little does she know that another decides to escape with her.


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Warning: Non-consensual sex

**The first part of this story is written by California Stop, and the second by me. I will make a note of where her part ends and my part begins. We hope you enjoy this collaboration! **

Alice is bored at a party the Red Queen is holding, and she seeks to escape for a while. But little does she know that another decides to escape **with **her.

**Hide and Seek **

Alice was very bored.

The Red Queen's party was turning out to be a disaster: frightened servants flitted about with silver

trays piled high with tarts and tea, but nobody dared to eat. The Queen had called the Tweedles into her

presence, and was now giggling at their very unfunny antics. Her courtiers were clumped together on

one side of the throne room, fanning themselves and laughing with the Queen, but not so loudly that

they drowned her out.

Alice dared to reach forward for a raspberry tart, and lightly plucked one from the tray. The tiny

servant stared reproachfully at the tall girl with his shining eyes. She smiled awkwardly at him and

nibbled quietly.

She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything. The tart was very dry and Alice

suppressed a cough behind her fist. Her ribs ached. She had been forced to wear a proper lady's dress

for the occasion, and the corset she wore was far too tight. Each breath felt like a stab with a small,

sharp knife.

Her feet were beginning to ache. Alice shifted on them and sighed. How long did these parties last?

What she really wanted to do was lie down somewhere and sleep. She couldn't remember the last time

she had slept. Or perhaps visit the Hatter. She felt so alien in this castle, and seeing his odd smile again

would surely calm her nerves…

While the Queen's bulbous head was turned, she quickly slipped away through a side-door. The

corridor was empty, and the torches were slowly dying in their brackets.

Alice slowed, one hand on her side, and the other slightly outstretched towards the wall. Her ribs

ached with each breath. Damn this corset! I thought I had left all of this silly formality behind!

She heard quick footsteps and half-turned just in time to see the Knave of Hearts enter the hall behind

her. "Um!" he called.

Alice's heart thundered in her chest. She watched from the corner of her eye as he strode towards

her with those long legs. His eyes were shadowed but she could see his thin smirk. "Where are

you running off to, hmm?" he purred, reaching for her shoulder and brushing her long hair away.

"I wasn't running off anywhere," she retorted quickly, shrugging away from him. She was glad it was

dark: her cheeks were burning.

"If you keep sneaking around you're going to run into trouble," he breathed, turning his face up to hers.

His dark eye glittered in the dim light, shining lasciviously .

Alice knocked his hand off and tore down the hallway. She scrambled around a corner and ran down

the red-carpeted corridor until she reached a dead-end. She didn't know if Stayne was following her.

She couldn't hear any footsteps, nor the rich darkness of his speech. She slumped down against the

wall, clutching at a searing stitch in her side.

The first time he had looked at her as she sat beside the Red Queen had been playing on her mind all

evening: the paleness of his face, the shock of dark hair against his sharp cheek, the way his eye had

widened, full of surprise and other sinful things.

She was frightened, and embarrassed, but her Um disguise was so far serving her well. If Stayne ever

found out who she really was… well, she didn't dare think what he would do. Or what the Red Queen

would do.

She just wished she could get back down to her normal size again: she was sick of having to duck

through doorways. Perhaps if she found the White Rabbit he would have some of that bitter-tasting

drink to give her. Yes. She would find the White Rabbit. He was always lurking around somewhere, his

little pink nose twitching nervously.

Alice struggled to her feet, a task made all the more difficult by the thin bony protrusions sticking

painfully into her sides. She hissed and groaned and leant back against the wall to catch what little

breath she could. A fish-servant gliding past with a tea tray looked disapprovingly at her, and

disappeared around the corner.

"Oh, Stayne, I'm terribly sorry…!" There was a crash of china as the tea tray was knocked to the

ground.

"Get out of my way, idiot," the Knave growled. "Um! Where are you?"

Alice felt the blood drain out of her face. The Knave was still following her!

She gathered a fistful of her skirt in one hand and ran, loping down the corridor very inelegantly.

Perspiration prickled on her forehead as she mounted a winding staircase, taking them three at a time.

Once, she tripped and fell hard on her chin. Blood rushed into her mouth. She whimpered, swallowing

the bitter metallic taste, and gathered herself. At the top of the stairs was a landing, and beyond that,

a door. Alice rushed forward but found the door locked. She cursed loudly and rattled the handle

uselessly.

She was trapped. If she went back down the stairs, chances were that she would run into Stayne...

The thought of being so close to him in that narrow space sent her heart racing wildly in her chest.

But if she stayed up here, he would surely find her. (If the Rabbit was around, she could easily fit

beneath the crack of the door!) She decided that she could only go back downstairs and slip past him

quickly enough and try a different path.

With one hand clamped over her mouth to stifle her pained breathing, she tiptoed down the staircase,

pausing to listen for the Knave's heavy footsteps, like the muffled thump of a jungle cat's paws.

He wasn't anywhere to be found. Alice guessed that he had given up, or perhaps she had lost him,

and placed a hand on her chest in relief. She half-wished she had stayed at the Red Queen's party: he

wouldn't have tried anything there.

Alice retraced her steps along the corridor but couldn't find the junction where she had first lost the

Knave. She panicked and turned around. The corridor behind her was slowly falling into darkness as

the dying embers in the torches extinguished themselves.

Don't panic, Alice. You'll be fine. Just ask somebody for directions. I'm quite sure people get lost in

this place all the time. Besides, what are you so frightened about? You're much taller than he is. He

should be frightened of you!

The air grew cold. Alice shivered. She continued forward, tentatively. There were three doors

fanned out in front of her at the end of the hall. Alice stared at each of them in turn and then, without

hesitation, selected the middle one.

It was a bed chamber, lit only by a single yellow candle on the night stand. Alice's heart rose into her

throat, beating madly, threatening to explode from her mouth. She swallowed her fear. She was trapped

- again.

A single male voice rang out on the other side of the doorway: "Well, if you see her, tell me. The

Queen is very anxious to find her."

It was Stayne. The door handle rattled. Two ideas popped into Alice's head: one, drop to the floor and

play dead, and, two, hide. Alice looked at the tall wooden wardrobe. Surely it would be big enough for

her…

She didn't want to deliberate any longer. She opened one door and clambered inside. A canopy of

clothing swarmed around her head. She reached out to swing the door shut and was swallowed up by

the darkness. Her temples throbbed.

This bizarre new game she was playing with the Knave had unleashed a series of unknown, primal

emotions in her. Fear, and the thrill of being caught… Alice quietly admonished herself for thinking

such unbecoming thoughts, and strained her ears.

Someone entered the room. She squeezed her eyes shut and backed up against the rear of the wardrobe.

She was sitting awkwardly on her foot, and it was already falling asleep. Her heartbeat thundered in her

forehead. She was breathing too loudly. Surely he would hear her…

She dared to peek. A sliver of light cut into the wardrobe. Alice flinched as a shadow moved across it,

and then disappeared. She chewed her bottom lip.

"Um." His voice was soft and warm and silky, like honey in tea. Alice's eyes fluttered shut and then

snapped open again. "Where are you?" he sang.

She could just imagine him now: his head slightly cocked, his single eye half-closed, glittering like

obsidian, his thin smirk pulled tight over his smooth pale cheek…

"Are you under my bed?" he crooned, his voice fading slightly as he moved around the room. His

amour rattled as he (she assumed) knelt and lifted the bed covers. "No."

Alice began to quiver.

"Are you hiding behind the curtains?" A disappointed clicking of his tongue. "No, not there either."

The shadow returned to the wardrobe and remained, strong and threatening. "Are you, perhaps, hiding

in my wardrobe?"

Alice swallowed and tasted anxiety at the back of her throat. A single drop of perspiration slithered

down her neck and disappeared into her gown.

Both doors were wrenched open and Alice felt her intestines twist together at the sight of the Knave: a

wide grin split his features, and he chuckled darkly. "Found you," he purred.

He lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragging her out onto the floor by her scalp. Alice

screamed, her hands clawing desperately at his wrist. Stayne dropped her and knelt beside her. His

leather-gloved hand clamped itself over her mouth.

"No screaming," he warned quietly. "I don't want anybody to know you're here."

Alice screamed again, but it was muffled by his palm. She brought her knee up into his chest and he

fell backwards with a grunt. She was up, throwing herself at the door, but Stayne's fingers curled

around the hem of her dress. There was a tearing sound and Alice instinctively hesitated. Stayne took

his opportunity and swept her legs, knocking her to the floor.

Alice winced. The corset was tight, she couldn't get a breath in. Her ribs felt like they were breaking.

Her shoulder throbbed where she had fallen…

The Knave was on top of her then, his long legs clamped tightly on either side of her thighs. In the

darkness, Alice could only see the glitter of his eye. He was breathing heavily and reached out to stroke

her cheek. Alice jerked her face away and he chuckled again.

"You've got quite a lot of fight in you, Um. I like that." His fingertips brushed against her lips. "You're

bleeding."

Alice blinked, confused. Stayne bent his head and kissed her. Alice squealed and pushed her fists into

his chest. She felt his tongue, brushing against her lips, and she realized that Stayne was lapping at the

blood! She could smell it on his breath.

She brought her fingernails down across his cheek and he broke the kiss, hissing like a snake. Alice

scratched him again. He caught her wrist and pinned it high above her head.

"None of that," he warned.

"Get off of me!" she yelped.

"You're intoxicating, Um." Stayne pinched her chin and forced her to look at him. "I knew from

the moment I saw you sitting next to Iracebeth that I would have you." He kissed her again, forcing

his tongue into her mouth. "That cold, disfigured woman I've had to serve for so long…." His face

darkened for a moment and then he smiled lasciviously at her. "She has not enchanted me like you

have. Everything about you is like nothing I've known before: your youth, your beauty…" He inhaled

against her neck. "Your scent."

Alice felt tears spring into her eyes. She tried to ignore Stayne's hand on her breast, massaging her

through her corset. Why didn't anybody hear her screams? Why didn't the Queen notice he had

disappeared?

"Please," she whimpered.

"We have to be quick. She'll notice if we're both gone too long. Up." He got off of the young

woman. When she didn't immediately move, he grabbed her hair and pulled tight, bringing her to her

knees. "I'm not accustomed to asking twice," he hissed. "Get up."

Alice obeyed with another whimper. Her sides burned. Surely something was going to puncture her

lung…

Stayne pulled her over to the bed and forced her onto her back. Alice's legs dangled over the edge. He

grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it slowly as he stretched himself over her body. His mouth was

on her neck, and he bit sharply on her soft skin. Alice squealed and tried to roll out from beneath the

Knave. He chuckled at her struggling.

"I love the way you feel against me, Um," he purred. His hand cupped her thigh; his long gloved

fingers were clamped tightly on her flesh.

"Please, don't do this," she begged quietly. She had curled her fingers around his wrist in a silent plea

for him to leave her alone.

"Oh, but Um, I always get what I want," he crooned. "Besides, many women find their time with me

quite" - and here, he pressed his palm between her legs, grinding it against her crotch - "pleasurable."

"If you do this, I'll tell the Queen," she warned, squirming beneath him.

"Who do you think she'll believe?" he snarled quietly. "You? A tall naked girl she found only

yesterday? Or me, her faithful and loyal Knave?" He chuckled and his fingers pulled at her pantalettes.

Alice screamed.

Stayne's eye widened in anger and he immediately began to choke her, locking both of his long-

fingered hands around her pale neck.

"Stop screaming," he growled.

She was gagging now, trying desperately to swallow a mouthful of air. Her cheeks were crimson. Her

body bucked violently beneath him, hands clawing at his.

"Are you going to obey me?"

She nodded weakly, her lips parted in silent agony.

The Knave squeezed her throat once more - a warning squeeze - and then released her. Alice gasped,

and coughed, and drank the air in short sharp breaths.

The panic in her eyes drove him mad. She was too much all at once: flushed, her hair spread out around

her face like a halo, her chest rising and falling against his chest…

Desire, pent-up and raging, shot straight to his groin.

He pulled on the fingers of his gloves with his teeth, keeping his eye on Alice's face, watching her

watch him. When his hands were naked he again reached beneath her dress and trailed his fingers along

the inside of her thighs. Alice shivered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"So smooth and soft," he breathed.

**Mafsarhet's portion follows**

He rubbed her crotch again, this time sliding his index finger inside of her. He grinned wickedly.

"No underwear? Such a wicked, wicked girl," he teased. "If I had known that I would have made certain to find you sooner!"

Alice wriggled but his body over her legs kept her from rolling away. And not only that, but his finger inside of her...could he hurt her with that?

As if reading her mind the Knave pulled his finger out. Alice gasped. Stayne slowly dragged the digit over his lips and licked it slowly, keeping his eye locked on Alice's face.

"Delicious, my precious Um. Would you allow me to taste more? Or are you going to fight me again?"

Alice was stunned. The sight of the Knave licking her juices had unnerved her. But it had also begun to arouse her. Her sex began to grow moist and Alice was beyond mortified. How could her body be so traitorous? She was actually beginning to respond to this evil man!

They were both still, studying each other. The Knave was looking lustfully at her and she was gazing wide-eyed at him.

Suddenly Alice tried to roll away. It was a mistake. Stayne snarled and grasped her legs and moved her to the centre of his bed. He tore several strips of her dress away.

"You chose to do this the hard way, Um," he said. "Don't blame me if you don't find me as pleasant as I could have been!"

He seized her wrists in one long-fingered hand and used the other to wrap a piece of her dress around them and tied them tightly. He then tied her wrists to the centre pole of his headboard. He dangled the other strip of cloth over her.

"Do I need to gag you, too?" he snarled.

Alice gasped and shook her head.

"Well, I don't trust you," he said. He straddled her hips and forced the cloth into her mouth and then tied it firmly behind her head. "Now I'm free to enjoy you. And if you give me any more trouble, believe me, you'll regret it!"

Alice shook her head, hardly believing the position she was in. The Knave was going to take her Innocence! And he didn't care! He was treating her as if she were a possession; a mere plaything, not a real woman with real feelings.

But then Stayne surprised her. He didn't remove his clothing as she had expected. Instead, he slid down her body and lay between her spread legs. He grinned at her and slid his head beneath her dress.

Alice gasped with shock as she felt warm kisses on her tender inner thigh. He was...kissing her? Indeed, he was. The Knave gently kissed her inner thigh and then sucked at the flesh. Despite herself Alice moaned softly. She had never known such a thing could feel so good! She felt more moistness between her thighs and now a swirling heat began to build deep in her belly.

He was arousing her again! Stayne then sucked her flesh firmly enough to bruise, but before Alice could begin to care he was at her sex. She froze as his hot breath exhaled on her most tender and sensitive of areas. His breath wisped over her wet centre and teased that tiny nub of flesh that she had barely ever touched herself!

She heard him chuckle. "You're so very wet, Um. Am I correct in assuming that you aren't as averse to me as you pretend?" Then he used his long tongue to lick her up and down her slit and Alice cried out with unexpected pleasure.

She heard him hum in satisfaction and he continued to tease her. That tongue! It was so...incredible! The Knave now slowed and used the tip to circle her clitoris and then tease the insides of her labia. Alice moaned and tossed her head. She had never dreamed such wondrous sensations existed!

"You're quite luscious, Um," he purred lazily, trailing his tongue over her clit.

Alice flinched with the sudden sensation and the Knave chuckled once more. "It seems I know just how to work you, don't I?"

Alice wanted to hate him. She wanted to scream at him that he was evil and disgusting and that she didn't like what he was doing to her. But she could do none of those things. And what was worse was that she _did _like what he was doing! She couldn't help herself. She had never felt such things before. She hadn't known how heavenly a man could make her feel!

Stayne flicked his skilled tongue over her clit and then sucked it into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it until Alice nearly screamed. She couldn't see him beneath her skirt, but the knowledge that he was under there and doing such intimate things to her was...thrilling! She knew that she should be afraid. She knew that he wouldn't stop there. She knew he was going to take her virginity. But there was nothing she could do about it. And there was nothing she could do to fight the incredible things he was making her feel.

Stayne suckled her nub of flesh until she began to squirm and involuntarily struggle with her bindings. She began to pant and her chest to heave.

"Am I exciting you, my lovely Um?" he teased silkily. But he knew the answer to that. The girl was begging him with her entire body! He teased her clit until it was so engorged that he was able to nip on the tiniest part of it. As soon as he did, the delectable morsel helpless before him began to shake convulsively and whimper.

Stayne gloried in every gasp and moan and muffled sigh to escape that gagged mouth. He nipped her harder and suckled more firmly. Um's thighs suddenly clamped around his head and she screamed through her gag. Yes, he had brought her to orgasm! The skittish and spirited Um had succumbed to his superior sexual prowess! He had known that she would. There was something pure in the girl; a purity he was not accustomed to seeing and feeling, but he also knew that there was a tigress beneath the kittenish exterior.

Stayne now had to decide which course to take next. Have the lovely Um use that lying and denying mouth on him or plunge his enormous and almost painful erection of his into her warm and wet slit?

Stayne impatiently unbuttoned and pulled his trousers and underwear to his ankles and knelt between her still spread thighs. He positioned himself at her entrance and met her frightened gaze. To his shock her eyes showed absolute terror. He had expected nervousness and resistance; whether token or genuine. But terror?

Then he suspected. "Are you a virgin, Um?" he asked, not certain if he truly wanted to know.

The girl whimpered and nodded.

"By the Bloody Red!" he swore. Stayne was furious. A virgin? He was a practised seducer of women, and he was also a man pursued by women. He had even...coerced a woman or two in his time; but never a virgin!

"What am I supposed to do with you!" he practically spat. "I'm not a violator of virgins!"

Alice looked at him wonderingly. Was he still going to take her? After all, he had already discovered that she could receive pleasure from him. Would her being a virgin stop him now? Besides, she had already seen the evidence of his arousal for her.

Stayne made up his mind. Um had played games with him. She had been sneaking looks at him for some time now. And she had just climaxed from his attentions! Well, he needed to be fulfilled. He would take her virginity but he would see to it that she enjoyed it! And who better to teach her the ways of pleasure than he, Ilosovic Stayne?

He leaned over Alice and pressed a firm kiss to her gag. "I'm going to be gentle with you, Um, but if you fight me it will be quite unpleasant for you! I suggest you relax and enjoy. Not every woman has the pleasure and benefit of my expertise." His grin was lustful but not angry.

Alice knew that she could do nothing. This man wanted her and he was going to have her. But she had to try once more. Tears began to spill from her eyes and she tried to plead with him to spare her. If he violated her she would be disgraced forever!

Stayne smiled and shook his head. "No, my dear. You will be mine. Just accept it."

He positioned himself at her nearly sopping entrance. "Relax, Um."

He pushed the head of his erection inside her and Alice flinched, but the pain she was expecting was not so very bad. Then she remembered her enormous size. Stayne was fitting inside her so far, and she could easily feel him, but there was no pain so far.

Stayne felt the warmth of her womanhood begin to embrace his cock and he groaned. He pushed himself further inside and encountered resistance, but not much. She was moist and more than ready for him. Besides, his luscious Um was large! She would be able to accommodate him nicely. The Knave grinned and plunged inside her until his pelvis slammed into hers.

Alice cried out now. It hurt! It wasn't the dreadful pain the Chattaway sisters had said it would be, but it was still very unpleasant! And not only that, but she was officially ruined!

Stayne began to pump in and out of her and, balanced on his elbows, he ripped her gag off and kissed her.

Alice was just about to close her mouth and move her head aside when he suddenly rubbed against a spot inside of her and she involuntarily moaned. The Knave froze and backed away, studying her face. He smiled smugly and rammed into her again, making sure to rub himself against the same spot. Alice couldn't help but gasp and when she did Stayne claimed her mouth.

His tongue smoothly slid between her unresisting lips. As he plunged his tongue into her mouth he plunged his engorged cock into her body, not even trying to be gentle now. Her large size accommodated him perfectly and he enjoyed being able to plunge into a woman's warm passage without having to worry about hurting her.

Um was a positive delight! She was returning his heated kisses and her hips began to buck in rhythm to his thrusts. What a pleasure! If he was lucky would be able to repeat this pleasure on a daily basis! He wanted his delicious Um and she would want to keep favour with the Queen. If she told Iracebeth he would simply deny it and claim that she had seduced _him! _She would not want that. If she dared she would risk losing that pretty head of hers! And what a waste that would be...

Alice felt her body respond despite herself. The Knave was actually pleasuring her! The beast! She had to acknowledge that even though her virginity was forever gone, her body had the poor taste to actually enjoy its ravishment! The tongue twining with hers began to elicit sighs from her and her hips rose to meet his with every thrust.

She even began to be glad that her wrists were tied above her head. If she had been loose she would have fought him and lost; and she would be in a far worse position than she was already in.

Suddenly Stayne paused and pulled back. He looked down at her dress and with one had suddenly gave it a yank, baring her corseted body to him.

He laughed in delight. "Just as I was hoping, Um! An under-bust corset!"

Alice was mortified. Not only did the horrid thing hurt her but it didn't grant her even a modicum of modesty!

Stayne bent down and flicked his tongue over a nipple, hardening it at once. He did the same to the other, and then enjoyed nipping them with his teeth and Um began gasping in pleasure again. The girl simply could not conceal her delight! His guilt for taking her virginity was entirely gone now. She was proving to be the perfect conquest. She had run from him, resisted him, and now was all but begging for his touch!

He resumed his rapid pumping inside her body and Alice's hips responded. She not only responded, she began to feel that pleasurable heat inside her begin to concentrate itself at her core and intensify. She had just lost her innocence and now she was going to climax again? It was beyond improper! She was officially a...loose woman! If she had any decency at all left she would be able to resist this, wouldn't she?

Alice's head fell back and Stayne kissed her neck as he grunted and thrust even harder inside her. He didn't dare bite her neck as hard as he wanted to, for he feared Iracebeth's wrath, but he did enjoy suckling the delicate peach-scented flesh as the girl moaned and writhed beneath him.

Alice felt his hot mouth at the base of her throat and she gasped once more and arched into him. Stayne shuddered violently and emptied his juices inside of her as she leaked her own onto him. He collapsed atop her heaving bosom and kissed her throat again.

Alice felt her breathing gradually slow and Stayne begin to recover from his orgasm. She felt his lips curl into a smile against her neck.

"Well, Um, was that worth the little game we played?"

She didn't reply. She didn't know what to think at this point. She hated this man! He had taken her chastity! But he had also given her the greatest pleasure she had ever known. Her feelings were all muddled and confused.

Stayne seemed to sense this. "Don't take it so hard, Um. We were both immensely...satisfied by this little encounter, and if you continue to please me whenever I wish, I will be your best friend! Defy me, however, and I will be your worst enemy. And nightmare."

Alice swallowed hard. She believed him. The Knave was not a man to be trifled with. But she still had to finish her task here and retrieve the Vorpal Sword.

"Um, be ready for a...visit...to your rooms tonight," Stayne said silkily. "And this time, be nude for me.

I want that large, luscious body of yours ready for another pleasurable assault."

"But I don't..." she began.

Stayne covered her mouth with a firm hand. "One more word and I'll choke you, Um! Just say you'll do it!"

Alice nodded, defeated.

"Good," he said smugly. He untied her wrists and caressed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight, my large lovely. For now, however, the Queen is waiting. I'll return to her first. You wait for a minute and then follow. Understand?" He said the last part menacingly.

"Yes," Alice said softly, her voice breaking. "I understand."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this collaboration between California Stop and myself. I really enjoyed attempting to finish the wonderful beginning this brilliant author wrote! All comments are welcome!

I don't know why this formatted a bit strangely, I'm sorry about that! But since it's still very readable I decided not to mess with it and possibly screw it up. I hope you all don't mind.


End file.
